gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dubsta
The Benefactor Dubsta is a 4-door SUV in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Dubsta features classic European styling and features many elements that bear strong resemblance to a Mercedes-Benz G-Class 463 (more precisely, a G65 AMG, as the car has a V12 engine. However, the in-game version has a 6.5L Supercharged V12, where the real life G65 AMG has a 6.0L BiTurbo V12). The overall styling is very square, putting emphasis on its off-road purpose in favor of appearance. At the base of the front, a large plastic front bumper, spanning the entire width is visible. Above this bumper, a main, chrome-trimmed central grille is positioned on an elevated area of the front. There are rectangular turn indicator lamp units either side of the grille, whose lower edge is in line with the bottom of the vent for the grille. Above the turn indicators, the main headlamp units are larger and also rectangular. The headlamp units have upper edges that are in line with the top of the main grille. The front quarter areas are almost entirely covered by very wide wheel arch flaring, adding to the muscular appearance of the vehicle. The bonnet/hood features an elevated area similar to both vehicles that it is based on. The windscreen also begins at a height higher than the base of the A pillar, like both of its inspirations. The sides continue the utilitarian and rugged theme, featuring straight lines for the main body line and edges for greenhouse windows. The line that separates the side of the body from the roof is also completely straight. At the base of the A pillars, the car features what appear to be large, plastic rear-view mirrors. The rear wheel arches are similar in appearance to the front, but are less elevated from the body. Performance The Dubsta features very high ground clearance, such that its axles and differential can be viewed from a slightly high angle. The SUV features a high displacement engine, presumably a V12 engine based on the badge on the back, but sounds more like a V8. This is sent through a permanent four wheel drive system, and then finally through large, high-profile tyres to the ground. The Dubsta is one of the most capable off-roading SUV's in GTA V. It has the ability to climb over rocks and make it up steep mountains without getting damaged at all and without hesitation, as its V12 supplies an excellent amount of torque. This SUV sadly suffers from massive body roll both on-road and off-road due to its narrowness. Going over bumps or small debris at high speeds may flip the vehicle entirely. Its heavy weight can be useful when ramming other cars or pushing them. By feathering the throttle, it is possible to push a medium weight car with ease. The V12 engine, if untuned, will struggle against the weight and thus it cannot attain high speeds, and has average acceleration. Overview Gallery Dubsta-GTAV-Front.png|A Dubsta in GTA V (Rear quarter view). BenefactorDubsta-Front-GTAV.png|A red Dubsta in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Dubsta-GTAV-Front.jpg|A white Dubsta in GTA V. Dubsta.jpg|Promotional image for Los Santos Customs. Variants GTA V * There is a modified version of the Dubsta that spawns at the meeting points for Offroad truck Races which sports certain modifications that are not available at Los Santos Customs. This variant has the same performance stats as the regular Dubsta, but all of the trim and chrome details have been blacked-out. This model also features more shallow roof indentions and a black bull guard. The design details of this variant seem to be inspired by the Mercedes-Benz G Class models modified by the aftermarket tuning company Brabus. Dubsta2-GTAV-Front.png|A "blacked-out" variant of the Dubsta known as Dubsta II (Rear quarter view). Locations GTA V * Commonly seen all throughout Los Santos. * Seen in the mission Trevor Philips Industries. * Blacked-out variant usually spawns at the Offroad Races' meeting points. Notable owners *The Varrios Los Aztecas own a Dubsta which can be encountered during and after the mission Trevor Philips Industries. *Elwood O'Neil owns a grey Dubsta. *Al Di Napoli owns a black Dubsta. *Robert owns a yellow modified Dubsta. Trivia * Dubsta may be a combination of the 2 words "Dub" and "Gangsta". This may also be a reference to the rap/hip-hop scene in which customized SUVs can sometimes be found around, like the Baller (and its sport version) and the Cavalcade. * More off-road type modifications are available to it than other SUVs. These include bullbars, winch, spot lights, roof basket, and hood and trunk mounted spare wheels, among others. This is probably based on a fact that Mercedes-Benz G-Class is a full-fledged off-roader, rather than a crossover SUV. * In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Dubsta sells for $7,000 at Los Santos Customs. *In the beta version of GTA V, the Dubsta had a different grille and had a higher suspension. *Another way to get the Dubsta 2 (Mafia Look) is to go and find an Offroad Truck Races in Great Chaparral in Route 68, (may not always spawn, to spawn go far away and go back until you see one) then steal it, but once you get into the Dubsta the race will start, you may complete the race or quit by threatening the other racers. (Take note that threatening the other races will give you a 1 star wanted level, which can be deactivated through cheat. This is also in single player.) Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor